wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Poganka/3
Kategoria:Poganka 3. A cała ta okropność, czy też się domyślacie, skąd przyczynę wzięła; gdzie cel obrała sobie?... Cyprian do wykończenia jakiegoś obrazu potrzebował moich rysów i układał je sobie w zamierzonych wrażeń odbicie; artystą, wielkim artystą był mój brat, Cyprian. Ja wam powiem tylko - gdybym dzisiaj miał starych patriarchów zwyczajem błogosławić najukochańsze dziecko moje i gdybym był wierzył w nieomylność mego błogosławieństwa, jak w czarosilne zaklęcie talizmanowej formułki, to nad głową schylonego u kolan moich wzniósłszy oczy do nieba, z głębi duszy bym wołał: - "Niech z drogi twego życia Bóg artystów usunie". Ha! gotowiście się rozgniewać na mnie, wy wszyscy zakochani w piękności i sztuce, a ja przecież nie o was mówię - sztuka i piękność do życia wzięte użyciem, przynależą się każdemu - mnie, tobie, wam i im. Lecz być artystą wszakże to co innego, jak być używającym. Być artystą znaczy tylko: być obdarzonym pewną ilością mózgu, który w pewnym miejscu czaszki tworzy pewną wypukłość - nic więcej, wierzcie mi. Używający musi mieć serce do ukochania tego, co używa - ukochanie samo w sobie nie zamknie się nigdy. Ukochanie prześwieci w nieskończoność dobrą podnietą i czynem szlachetnym; ale artysta tworzy, nie kocha - dzieło po dziele odpada od niego, chwila po chwili zstępuje w przestrzeń, ogranicza się kształtami i póty jest prochem, póty Salomonową świata próżnością, póki jej obce nie przejmie uczucie, póki jej obcy rozbudzony entuzjazm w nieskończoność życia nie pchnie. Artysta tworzy tylko, tworzy zaś, bo ma zdolność i musi tworzyć, bo tego wymaga organizm całej jego istoty, bo pszczoła także musi miód wydawać, kwiat musi pachnieć, woda rzeki musi płynąć - ale jak tworzy? na co tworzy? to jest w nim odrębnością, to już artystycznej nie stanowi natury. - Czasem tworzy okropnymi sposobami. Żeby odmalował konającą twarz Chrystusa, przybija da krzyża żywego człowieka i bok mu włócznią śmiertelnie rani. Żeby wyśpiewał piosenkę miłości, kładzie spokojne ucho na wzburzonej piersi, nastraja do gry krwawe żyły cudzego serca i przebiera po nich marmurowymi palcami dopóty, dopóki mu artystycznego nie wydadzą dźwięku - a jak wydadzą, to choćby też wszystkie struny pęknąć i splątać się miały, oddziera od nich pałce, przenosi je co prędzej na kościane klawisze fortepianu, może na smyczka włosienie, i co podsłuchał, odgrywa dokładnie, i czym pamięć naciągnął, tym echo dętych instrumentów wypełnia. Czasem też artysta sam z siebie wymyśli wrażenie jakiego dźwięku, sam sobie wyrysuje nigdzie nie widziany obrazek! O! to jeszcze niebezpieczniej - bo wiecie przecież, że on uczuciem i miłością znieśmiertelnić tego nie może, on musi w kształty ująć, skończonością zawarować. Więc też szuka kształtu, dobiera sobie warunków, próbuje pomysłu swojego, a zawsze na żywych przykładach, jak doktorzy nowych lekarstw próbują... podobno tylko na zwierzętach żywych... no i cóż? czyż za to przekleństwem rzucić artyście? A jeżeli też w zamian cierpień i krwi waszej da nam jakie arcydzieło - prześliczny obraz - cudną nutę piosnki - to cóż? przeklinać także? - O! nie, tylko niech ci, których kochacie, z dala artystów idą drogą swoją... Patrzcie, co za ogień wyborny! świeci i grzeje - wyborny ogień - a jednak z wolna wszyscy usunęliście się od kominka i między nim a wami zostało puste, szerokie koło - geniusz artysty ogniem jest, rzucajcie mu na pastwę wszystko, co chcecie, tylko nie rzucajcie złotego szczęścia i serc miłością bijących - alboż wy to Sabejczykowie lub Gwebry? czciciele tego, co świeci? Ja wam powiadam, światłość dla was, jak powietrze dla was, jak pokarmy i napoje dla was. Wyłączono już bóstwo z natury, nie biją dziś pokłonów słońcu, gwiazdom i księżycowi - wyłączcież i wy część waszą z użycia piękności i sztuki, postrącajcie artystów z ołtarzy waszych, bo to nowe bałwochwalstwo tylko, sabeizm intelektualny; co jest boskiego w artyście, to dane przez was i wam; co jest boskiego w artyście, to właśnie rozłączać się z nim musi ciągle, żeby stanęło przed wami; co w nim boskiego, to przez jego duszę sączy się niby olej skalny i na zewnątrz dopiero, w zetknięciu ze wzrokiem i z myślą waszą, i z uczuciem waszym może się w blaski rozetlić - ale tam, w głębi, tam tylko masa jakiejś czarnej ziemskiej gliny, trochę odmiennego gatunku. - Ot tak, dobre mi słowo na myśl wpadło; artysta jest tylko odmiennym gatunkiem człowieka; co tam sądzić, ganić, chwalić, jest odmiennym i koniec; niechże kto wielbi białość, a błękit potępia. Ja do Cypriana żadnej nie mam urazy - biedny Cyprian! Jego życie stargane, zakłócone sny mojej młodości! Czyż ja się mogłem domyśleć, że to wszystko było planem jednego obrazu? - Kiedy Karol wziął zemdlonego na ręce i poniósł do łóżka, czułem tylko boleść najwyższą, później, kiedy siostrom znać dano, gdy rodzice nadeszli, wśród ogólnej trwogi nie miałem jednej chwili na uchylenie się w rozbudzoną osobistość, jednego drgnięcia serca do zmarnowania na postronne wrażenia. Cuciliśmy, ratowali Cypriana, byłbym się chciał zamienić w każdą kroplę ożywczej wody, co martwe jego czoło rzeźwiła, w każde słowo pociechy, co przerażoną i drżącą matkę uspokoić mogło. Cierpiałem za niego, za nich wszystkich, cierpiałem moim własnym cierpieniem, a przecież nieraz później zdarzyły się chwile, w których ja nie do przeszłych radości, nie do straconej swobody, ale do owego przejścia pierwszej boleści zatęskniłem sobie. Taka boleść nie wyczerpuje ducha; póki jest nadzieja ulżenia drugim, zbogacenia ich choćby własną największą nędzą, póty jest uświęcenie boleści; lecz gdy nas to zadrażni, co nawet innym na jeden uśmiech pustoty się nie zda, gdy nam dokuczy, co innym także zawadą lub zgorszeniem padnie, wtedy jest ból prawdziwy, okropny - bezrozumny jak zwierzę, bezbożny jak piekło! Cyprian z wolna przychodził do siebie, spojrzeniem i niepewnym uśmiechem za troskliwość dziękował, ale mówić nie mógł, bo zanadto był osłabiony - usnął wreszcie i mieliśmy go pilnować koleją - ja pierwszy miejsce przy nim zająłem, lecz gdy się wszyscy rozeszli, nikogo później puścić nie chciałem. Siedząc tak, siedząc godzinę po godzinie, w najgłębszej cichości, sam nie wiem, jakim spadkiem myśli zadumałem się nad wszystkim, co mi Cyprian przed swoim zemdleniem mówił - i było to dziwne dumanie. Robiło mi się czasem rozpaczliwie tęskno i duszno, a później znowu było mi, jak gdybym się miał spieszyć gwałtownie, jak gdyby coś o jedną chwilę życia uciec mi lub dogonić mnie miało - było mi, jak gdybym się niecierpliwił, jak gdybym nie mógł prędko rozpieczętować najpożądańszego listu, zerwać lub rozsupłać powrozu, którym by mi nogi skrępowano; nagłym ruchem zacisnąłem palce na palce, że aż mi wszystkie stawy chrupnęły i przerzuciłem obie ręce na założone kolano. Nie wiem, czy ten ruch prędki, czy inny jaki powód zbudził Cypriana, ale gdy spojrzałem ku niemu, już miał oczy otwarte i smutno wlepione we mnie. - Może ja źle zrobiłem? - rzekł swoim dawnym; poczciwym braterskim głosem - wplotłem przedwcześnie marzenia w twoją duszę i już cierpisz. - Oh! cóż ty znowu o cierpieniu mówisz! - szczerze go uspokajałem - śpij, śpij, braciszku, ja nigdy nie byłbym szczęśliwszy, gdyby nie choroba twoja. - Jeśli tak, to dobrze. Obudziłem się z jakąś myślą żalu właśnie w tej chwili, kiedy ręce załamywałeś, resztką snu przywidziało mi się, że ja początkiem twojej niespokojności. - Niespokojności, być może - a najpierw o ciebie, Cyprianie. - Na ostatku o mnie, mój Beniaminku! Najpierw... już ja zgaduję, o co najpierw - i szkoda, bo trochę przecierpisz, teraz lub później, ale inaczej być nie mogło, mój obraz przede wszystkim - iż tym wyrażeniem jak gdyby zrzucił całą odpowiedzialność z sumienia swego. - Choć przecierpisz - mówił znów bardzo spokojnie - to ja ci nadgrodzę; wezmę cię z życiem, z młodością, z marzeniami twoimi, z cudną pięknością twych rysów, wezmę cię, Beniaminku, i poniosę w świat szczęścia - złożę głowę twoją na kolana tej, przed którą uklęknąłem, gdy mi się po raz pierwszy objawiła - rozkocham cię, rozpieszczę!... Dlategoż mi tak dziwnie w oczy patrzysz? Alboż jeszcze nie zrozumiałeś, że o moim obrazie mówię? Mój obraz to cała nauka moja, wszystkie namiętności moje, nadzieja moja ostatnia! Od chwili jak go w duchu począłem, czuje, że wciąga w siebie wszystkie siły moje żywotne, w dniu, w którym rozłączy się ze mną, w którym widomie stanie dziełem skończonym, w dniu tym będziesz mógł powiedzieć, Beniaminie: "Miałem brata Cypriana". - Cóż to za obraz? Cóż to za obraz? - powtarzałem w małych przestankach jego mowy. - Obraz Aspazji i Alcytriadesa - czemu Aspazji, czemu Alcybiadesa? O to samo Pana Boga pytaj. Raz przed cudnie zrobioną Matką Boską w zachwyceniu stałem, usta, co się nie skarżą, łzy, co bez wiedzy płyną, dusza z przewagi nerwów wyzwolona, świat ziemski daleko w przepaść zapomnienia odepchnięty - widziałem, rozumiałem wszystko; wtem nagle postaci mego obrazu wzrok mi przesłoniły, niech ci mędrzec prawem ostateczności ten objaw tłumaczy, ja wiem tylko, że podziwiałem świętość w najokropniejszej boleści, a mnie się ukazała świętość w najżywszym szczęścia uniesieniu; wiem, że się modliłem do chrześcijan Niepokalanej Dziewicy, a mnie pojęcie całej przeszłości poganizmu do duszy wstąpiło i kazało się malować; wyraźnie kazało się malować - i odtąd całe życie moje było ciągiem jednej nad tym obrazem pracy, a nie przed sztalugą tylko. Ja wszędzie i w każdej chwili zbierałem farby, zarysy, pod wszystkie światła promienie ustawiałem go sobie i na koniec treść jego przejęła mię, przepełniła i zacząłem nią żyć, żyć - po ateńsku, chwilami rozkoszy, piękności i siły młodzieńczej... O! jednak to chyba ludzie się cofnęli, kiedy dziś śmieją takiemu życiu zaprzeczyć... O! jednak to, mój Beniaminie, pieśni, tańce, gwar szumnej uczty, powiewne szaty białych kobiet, rubinowe i złote płyny w przejrzystych szumiące kształtach, wonne kwiaty i wonne kadzielnic kosztownych dymy, światło czystej oliwy, światło drogich kamieni i najświatlejsze światło: spojrzeń pięknych oczu! - O! jednak to, mój Beniaminie, to dobre, bo to szczęśliwe, tego odpychać nie można - a kiedy wyżej od tego jeszcze myśl twoja uleci, kiedy to nawet przedążysz sławy pragnieniem i przepięknisz chwilą natchnienia, kiedy więcej niż tak wiele da ci talent twój - o, doprawdy wtedy i życia, i miłości, i sił swoich nie ma po co żałować! Ja dziś rozumiem, dlaczego Ateńczycy taką mieli przeciw śmierci odwagę, jakiej w całych dziejach ludzkości już nie znajdziesz potem! Oto dlatego tylko, bo żyli! - żyli wszystkimi skłonnościami swoimi, wszelką możliwością natury! Kto umiera z silną wiarą, że do nieba idzie, ten nie ma odwagi przeciw śmierci, ten ma tylko wielką lepszego życia niecierpliwość - ale kto nie wie, co go później spotka, lub też upewniony jest właśnie, że go nic spotkać nie może, kto w zgonie widzi tylko rozstrojenie organizmu, ból choroby, martwość trupa i popiół urny grobowej, a jednak śmiało naprzód postępuje, ten się dopiero śmierci nie boi. Ja ci zaś powiem, kto może tak się nie bać - oto szczęśliwy jedynie - wierz mi, bracie, szczęście najlepiej człowieka z koniecznością godzi; kto wesoło użył wszystkiego, kto naczerpał pełnymi rękoma w skarbach ziemskich i pełnym mózgiem w rozumie bogactwa, ten się nie będzie z przeznaczeniem kłócił. Jest w każdym człowieku pewna miara kupieckiej rzetelności... Bierze się od natury tyle - oddaje tyle, i kwita. Bierze się życie - oddaje życie. Bierze się od użycia - oddaje zużyte, rachunek czysty, sumy równiuteńkie - komu by się tam chciało o nadmiar targować. Ale kiedy nieszczęście przy twojej jednostce długi szereg okropnych nicości, smutnych zer dopisze - zwiększa się wtedy mimowolnie, na sta i tysiące zwiększa się jej wartość. A jak tu oddać, co ja łzami mymi okupiłem? A jak tu oddać, co mię tyle cierpień kosztowało? A jak tu oddać, czego nie wziąłem jeszcze? - Na łzy i cierpienia szachrajską taksą zgonu są konwulsje - na lata przebolałe, omylną miarą kalendarzowy podział. Jeśli nieszczęśliwy w paroksyzmie rozpaczy, w napadzie obłąkania sam sobie życia nie odbierze, to nie wierz mu nigdy, że chce umierać - nieszczęśliwy chce żyć właśnie, nieszczęśliwy trzyma się jutra całymi siłami drętwiejących rąk swoich, bo z jutrem łączy go coś silniejszego od nadziei samej, łączy go ciekawość: jakie też to szczęście być może? I nieszczęśliwy boi się wszystkiego, nieszczęśliwy jest najnikczemniejszym tchórzem, chociaż sam przed sobą i przed drugimi zapiera się tego - nieszczęśliwy, gdy mu umierać przychodzi, umiera z przekleństwem na ustach, wyrzuca piekielne szyderstwo Bogu i pluje na świat, co mu niezrozumiały, niepojęty, dał potrzeby bez zaspokojenia, dał czas do cierpień, a nie dał jednej chwili do radości. - Ja tak nie umrę, mój bracie; byłem szczęśliwy, kochałem, używałem, stworzyłem mój obraz; miałem wszystko, nie żałuję niczego. I z ostatnim słowem Cyprian, który w ciągu swej mowy rzeźwiał i silniał widocznie, nagle wstał z łóżka jak gdyby najzdrowszy w świecie i prędko ubierać się zaczął. - Aha! mój Beniaminku - ze śmiechem wołał na mnie - jeszcze mnie ledwo przez połowę rozumiesz, jeszcze mnie wcale nie rozumiesz nawet. - Wcale nie rozumiem, prawdę powiedziałeś - odrzekłem wolno, z namysłem. - Bo też ty niczego nie rozumiesz, ani szczęścia, ani nieszczęścia, ty dziecko jeszcze! - Mylisz się, ja tylko nie rozumiem siebie w twoim obrazie. - Ale chciałbyś zrozumieć - ot, ciekawość, pierwszy gradus do piekła - i zdaje ci się niby, iż mógłbyś walczyć z nieszczęściem, które jest wieczną, niespokojną i nigdy nie zaspokojoną życia ciekawością. Daj pokój tym urojeniom, idź swoją drogą, bądź szczęśliwy, poznawaj i bierz. Jako widzicie, moi państwo, Cyprian zaczynał dziwaczyć, miał gorączkę, ale po co ja go słuchałem, tak słuchałem uchem i duchem. On tymczasem chodząc, rozmawiając, zbliżył się do wielkiego zwoju płótna, który stał w głowach jego łóżka, niedaleko ode mnie właśnie, dotknął się go i, dziwna rzecz, drgnąłem, jak gdybym niespodzianie uczuł owo dotknięcie. - Pokaż! - zawołałem tylko. Cyprian wstrzymał się. - Ona tu jest - rzekł z cicha - moją Aspazję już mam - pierś wzniosła się westchnieniem, czoło potęgą myśli rozświetliło, usta otwarły słowem miłości, może pocałunku obietnicą - już ją mam, ona tu jest, blisko nas obu - moja Aspazja-płomień - moja Aspazja-dźwięk - moja Aspazja - rozkosz w mądrości i mądrość w rozkoszy! Moja Aspazja, ta kochanka moja, co mi zobojętniła na koniec wszystkich kobiet wdzięki, co wiecznym złudzeniem, nieodstępną wizją stanęła w dziecinnych moich dumaniach i w snach nocy niespokojnych - moja Aspazja!... moja!... Lecz ty będziesz jej - o tak, Beniaminie - wyczerpnąłem wszystkie skarby duszy mojej na utworzenie tego obrazu kobiety; dziś nie wiem, czy ona tak bogatą, czy ja tak ubogi, ale zabrakło mi nawet ideału do stworzenia godnego jej miłości kochanka; kiedy już wystąpiła z martwego płótna, żywa i jasna, kiedy usiadła przede mną i w całym majestacie podzielanego szczęścia, cofnąłem się przed własną potęgą i przed własną nieudolnością. Zrobiwszy tyle, zadrżałem... bo mi się zdało, że już więcej zrobić nie potrafię; od roku żyję w tej walce okropnej, w tych zapasach z niedokończonym dziełem, może być, że mnie to utrzymuje właśnie, bo juścić pewnym zdaje mi się, że gdy skończę mój obraz, skończę cały mój zawód i umrę, ale jak ci mówiłem przed chwilą, śmierć mnie nie przeraża, gdy przeciwnie tak długie wysilenie trudzić zaczynało - od wczoraj dwukrotnie szczęśliwy jestem - znalazłem! - znalazłem! - Bóg mi sam ciebie dał, Beniaminie! Jaki ty szczęśliwy! jaki piękny przy jej boku będziesz! Cały wieczór wczoraj uważałem cudny owal twojej twarzy i tę ruchów rześkość, i tę miękkość spojrzenia, i ten hardy rzut młodego karku, i ten pieszczotliwy ust całych obwód... Sprzeciwiałeś mi się czasem jakimś wyrazem niespokojnego smutku, ja ciebie nie mogę pojąć smutnym... nie... mów co chcesz sobie - smutek ci nie przystoi. Ty powinieneś być szczęśliwym - dlatego to położywszy się daremnie chciałem usnąć, mieniłeś mi się we wszystkie zmiany twojego oblicza, a dobrej chwili podchwycić nie mogłem - ha! - wtedy wziąłem świecę, poszedłem do ciebie, i znowu, znowu ty byłeś tym, którego po świecie szukałem tak długo - piękny! O jaki piękny! - pod głowę lekko w tył zarzuconą jedną rękę podłożyłeś, druga sama niedbale wyciągnięta wzdłuż ciała twego opadła, szyja biała, niby utoczona, cudnym spadkiem łączyła się z nieco odkrytymi ramionami, pierś młoda, marmurowa a gorąca drżała przyśpieszonym oddechem i rajskie jakieś widziadła na uśpione rysy wstępowały, niby duchy z głębi spokojnej wody na jej powierzchnię szklisto falującą - obudziłeś mię, myślałem zrazu, że wszystko utracę, lecz nie, ja wszystko odzyskałem, oh! i więcej nawet! Jakżebym chciał już wziąć paletę i pędzel do ręki, żeby mnie nie odbiegła ta postać snem własnym i wrażeniem słów moich ożywiona, żeby mi się mgłą nie rozwiał ten młodzieniec z jasnym czołem, z przesilającym się w męskość dzieciństwem, z gwałtownością pierwszej żądzy, ze słabością ostatniej trwożliwości swojej; ten młodzieniec taki już silny, taki już dumny, taki już chciwy, żeby chciał na jednych ustach "pocałować wszystkie kobiety od północy do południa" albo jednym zamachem ściąć wszystkie głowy straszliwej hydry tego świata, albo jednym ramion objęciem wszystkich ludzi jak braci do serca przytulić, albo jedną złotą czarą wszystkich uciech spełnić toast i był sławnym, pięknym, szczęśliwym, kochanym - ach! i kochać! bez miary, bez końca... wszakże to jest mój Alcybiades, mój Beniamin, mój prześlicznej Aspazji kochanek... Cyprianowi koniecznie trzeba było tak się rozmarzyć, Cyprian był artystą - lecz ja dzieckiem wtedy byłem i naprawdę rozlubowałem się... szczęściem, nie w sobie jeszcze, ale w słowach jego, w takim, jak on go wyrazami malował, Alcybiadesie. Czułem, że od serca po całej piersi, a od tyłu głowy po całym czole rozchodziły mi się niby jakieś gorące promienie i koła, pochwyciłem trzymane przez Cypriana płótno i zacząłem wszystkie obwijające je sznurki rozrywać z pośpiechem. A wtem drzwi się uchyliły, na palcach cichuteczko weszła matka o syna swego niespokojna. Cyprian wytrącił mi z rąk na wpół odwiniętą pakę i pośpieszył do wchodzącej. Jeśli z was kto ma jaką skłonność do mistycyzmu, niech sobie wystawi, że w tej chwili dwa duchy walczyły o całą przyszłość moją. Duch ciemny, niekształtnie jeszcze uwinięty w owe grube pakunkowe płótno, potrącony ręką brata, z wolna toczył się po ziemi jak gad plugawy, co by niechętnie miejsca ustępował; a duch jasny, kobieta, matka, spokojnym uśmiechem, tkliwym słowem ścierała jego potęgę, zabierała mu chwilę po chwili życia mojego i odepchnęła go wreszcie daleko, przynajmniej na czas jakiś odepchnęła jeszcze. Z początku łajała matka Cypriana, że wstał zbyt prędko, widząc go jednak prawdziwie zdrowszym i weselszym, sprowadziła nas obu do pokoju, w którym wszyscy razem, tak jak tu dzisiaj na przykład, ciepły obsiedliśmy kominek. Julcia trochę śpiewała, dzieci dużo krzyczały, a gdyśmy na noc do siebie wrócili, Cyprian już nie chciał płótna swego rozwinąć. Tak przeszły wszystkie dni świąteczne i wyjechałem z domu, obrazu nie widziałem, a Cyprian był zdrowszy. Święć się, święć się, wieku młody! Śnie na kwiatach, śnie mój złoty! Idealne wiary, cnoty, I miłości, i swobody! O bodaj to mieć młode, czyste jeszcze serce! To jak muszla z dalekiego morza! w niej każda rana - perłą; w nim każdy niepokój ideałem; rzuć garść błota do takiego serca, po jednej marzeń godzinie będziesz miał błoto w diament skrysztalone. Święć się, święć się wieku młody. Ah! żebyście wiedzieli, jak ja skrysztaliłem słowa Cypriana! A mieszkałem z nimi całe sześć miesięcy prawie sam na sam, wśród gór i lasów. Pokochałem się w Aspazji - nie była to owa marzycielska, bezscelna miłość, nie były to owe sny i tęsknoty za niepoznanym uczuciem, owe błąkania się po raz pierwszy zbudzonego napływem gorętszej krwi serca. Nie, ja kocham wyraźnie słowa mego brata i tę postać z obrazu, która przecież istniała, chociażem jej nigdy nie widział. Miałem pojęcie na uczucia moje, miałem i przedmiot pojęcia, tylko jednego rzutu oka brakowało. Czasem byłbym dosiadł konia i ku domowi pędził niecierpliwy, ale częściej - co mi po tym spojrzeniu! Ja kochałem Aspazję, kapłankę szczęścia, piękności, rozumu. Szczęście, piękność i rozum to była miłość moja. Pierwej żyłem tym, co mi samo przez się z życiem nadpłynęło - teraz roztworzyłem chciwe ręce i sięgałem na wszystkie strony po marzenia, po objawy, po wiedzę. Pierwej, gdy co nie było ukochaniem moim, to mijałem bez uwagi, bez myśli; pierwej świat mój był najcudniejszym zaiste światem, ale światem maleńkim, światem, od którego odpadła dla mnie w niebyłość cała jego resztująca masa - teraz nic obojętnym, nic czczym, teraz z wszystkiego ja muszę coś wziąć, muszę wycisnąć chwilkę przyjemności, zajęcia, nauki, a jeśli nie, to dopiero ciskam z oburzeniem i odznaczam sobie uczuciem wstrętu, gniewu, pogardy; a martwego nic nie ma dla mnie. Dostał mi się świat nowy, świat drugi, zupełny; więc, wszak prawda, że kochałem Aspazję? Mnie się zdaje, że wtedy kochałem ją najwięcej, najprawdziwiej, bo wtedy i tylko wtedy niby ptak, co wszystkie pióra do lotu rozwinie, niby okręt, co wszystkie żagle na wiatr pomyślny rozpuści, ja rozwinąłem wszystkie władze mego ducha, rozpuściłem wszystkie istoty mojej żywioły i leciałem, i pędziłem w nieskończoność - w nieskończoność!... O, ja wtedy najwięcej Aspazję kochałem!